godsgodsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
DNA Hollow
Hollow (ホ (ウ ロ), horō ) é uma raça de criaturas que nascem a partir de seres humanos que, por várias razões, não passam por uma SoulSoul SocietySociety após sua morte e permanecem no mundo humano por muito tempo. Eles são espíritos corrompidos com poderes sobrenaturais que devoram como almas dos vivos e seres humanos falecidos. Hollows se estabelece no Hueco mundo , mas pode passar para o Mundo Humano e para a Soul Society. Hollows são o oposto dos Seres Humanos. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 535, página 13 Visão geral Hollows São ex-Pluses (almas humanas falecidas) Que perdem SEUS Corações POR Desespero OU remorso, or they permanecem no Mundo humano POR Muito tempo. Qualquer espírito que não seja guiado para a Soul Society por um Shinigami via Konsō pode, eventualmente, transformar-se em Hollow. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 4, página 11 Processo de Transformação A maioria dos fantasmas passa tranquilamente para a Soul Society depois de suas mortes. No entanto, alguns permanecem no mundo dos vivos para cumprir objetivos, como cuidar de um ente querido, proteger um determinado local ou perseguir um rancor além do túmulo. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 28, páginas 11-12No entanto, apenas com habilidades limitadas para interagir com os vivos, e, por definição, vinculado aos seus objetivos, muitos fantasmas acham que eles são incapazes de lidar quando seus entes queridos seguidos em frente ou nos velhos esquecidos. Neste ponto, alguns podem tornar-se perigosamente obcecados com o cumprimento dessas metas, mesmo que os métodos para cumpri-las tornem-se em uma alma vazia: por exemplo, matando qualquer um que chegue perto de um pedido, um fim de evitar que ele machuque essa pessoa. Ao fazer isso, o fantasma deforma-se em um Hollow e, ironicamente, muitas vezes faz com que o foco de sua obsessão em sua primeira vítima, como o irmão de Orihime Inoue , SoraSora InoueInoue fez. Isso pode ser evitado se um Shinigami der a alma um Enterro de Alma antes que ele se transforme em Hollow. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 4, páginas 10-1 O processo pelo qual uma alma se torna um Hollow costuma levar meses ou anos para ser concluído, refletido pelo comprimento da Corrente do Destino, que normalmente reside no centro do peito da alma e se conecta aos seus corpos, se houver. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 28, páginas 5-12''Bleach'' mangá; Capítulo 62, página 2 A Cadeia de destino corrói Lentamente Ao Longo do Tempo, coincidindo com a Degradação dos Laços da alma para o mundo dos vivos. O processo pode ser acelerado, sob certas condições, como atacado por Hollow, dando-o em extremo desespero, ou usando certos poderes espirituais. Quando uma corrente se deteriora completamente, torna-se um Hollow, e quando um buraco se abre em seu peito, onde uma corrente foi anexada, ou o que significa que eles perdem seu coração. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 61, página 13 Tendências Uma vez que uma alma se torna um Hollow, ele é impulsionado por uma fome eterna e inacessível para devorar outras almas, vivas ou mortas, para guardar o vazio causado pela sua descida. Enquanto sua antiga obsessão muitas vezes se torna seu primeiro alvo, a maioria dos Hollows acaba por tornar criaturas irracionais em questão apenas de encontrar como almas mais potentes para devorar. Oco mais fortes e mais mal são capazes de manter um pouco de sua inteligência na forma de Hollow, tornando-os mais perigosos do que o Hollow médio. Enquanto a maioria dos Hollows são maus, ou no mínimo sem sentido, pelo menos, alguns não são, como é o caso de Nel Tu Odelschwanck e seus companheiros Hollow. Eles são, pelo menos em parte, capazes de camaradagem e lealdade, como vistos com Grimmjow Jaegerjaqueze seus companheiros enquanto eles ainda eram Hollows ;. Os subordinados de Grimmjow sacrificam voluntariamente partes de seus corpos por causa do crescimento de Grimmjow. Bleach mangá; Capítulo 285, página 9 Aparência Todos os Hollows usam máscaras, que são formadas a partir das vidas que tinham perdido como seres humanos.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 433, páginas 9-10 Esta máscara protege o instinto nu que é deixado em um ser após a perda da sua vida, e obscurece a identidade original do Hollow.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 28, páginas 10-11 As máscaras de diferentes Hollows podem matar o conteúdo e a forma, mas são sempre brancos e semelhantes a crânio. A máscara pode ser quebrada, permitindo temporariamente o Hollow para recuperar a sua identidade original, mas ele vai se regenerar depois de um curto período de tempo uma vez que o Hollow leva mais uma vez.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 32, página 16 Hollows têm diferentes características físicas, raramente aparecendo as mesmas. Em termos de aparência, Hollows podem variar na aparência de peludo (como os mamíferos) para lagartos com características demoníacas. Os espaços livres variam de tamanho, no entanto, tende a ser bastante consistente entre as várias classificações de Menos. No Hueco Mundo, alguns Hollows não são maiores do que animais de estimação comuns.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 245, páginas 14-15 Hollows mais comuns são cerca de duas vezes o tamanho de um humano adulto, embora possa variar de um grau. É revelado por Kūgo Ginjō como Hollows ganham sua aparência original e poderes individuais. Quando o coração de um Hollow é esculpido pelo buraco no peito, o coração torna-se perdido sua máscara e muda sua aparência para o que parece como um Hollow. Os poderes de manejo Hollow são manifestações de seu coração.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 433, páginas 9-10 Destruição Hollows são usualmente mortos por dividir sua máscara e cabeça em dois,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 3, página 6 mas a maioria das feridas que seriam fatais para um ser humano vão efetivamente despachá-los. Quando isso é feito por uma Zanpakutō do Shinigami, o Hollow não é realmente morto, mas seu espírito é purificado dos pecados que cometeu como um Hollow.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 6, página 14 Isso permite que o espírito de dentro entre na Soul Society como um Plus. Nos casos em que um Hollow comete grandes pecados como um mortal, sua purificação irá invocar os portões do Inferno, através do qual a alma é arrastada para sua punição.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 12, página 11 Quando um Hollow é morto por um Quincy, ele é destruído, com alma e tudo, o que tem efeitos potencialmente desastrosos sobre o equilíbrio espiritual dos mundos.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 46, páginas 3-5 Os efeitos de outros poderes espirituais sobre Hollows, como os de Orihime Inoue ou usuários Fullbring, são desconhecidos, em parte porque essas ocorrências são raras. O poder espiritual de um Hollow é essencialmente veneno para Quincy, e iria destruir suas almas completamente deve entrar seus corpos, sem chance de até mesmo Hollowfication a ocorrer. É por esta razão que o Quincy procurou destruir Hollows por completo, como uma filosofia de preservar sua própria existência.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 552, páginas 10-17 Demi-Hollow Um Demi-Hollow (半虚 (デミ・ホロウ), demi-horō; lit. "Meio-Hollow") é um Jibakurei, um espírito preso à terra que está a evoluir para um Hollow. Geralmente, leva um tempo para que o espírito preso à terra transforme-se totalmente em um Hollow, mas esse processo pode ser acelerado, forçando o buraco em seu peito para abrir. Os Demi-Hollows são mantidos por correntes, geralmente a um lugar onde eles consideram ser seu território. Eles são geralmente vistos apenas quando alguns passos humanos no seu território e não pode ser facilmente detectado por Shinigami.Bleach mangá; Capítulos 28-30 Classificações de Menos Embora a maioria dos Hollows são simplesmente almas humanas transformadas, um sub-grupo de Hollows conhecido como Menos (メノス, menosu; Espanhol para "Menos" ou "Perca"), existe. Menos são conglomerados de centenas de Hollows normal, resultando numa única entidade composta de longe maior do que a força de qualquer Hollow normal.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 48, página 9 Menos são criados quando o vazio dentro de um coração normal do Hollow torna-se tão grande que almas humanas substanciais são incapazes de sustentá-lo, momento em que ele começa a devorar companheiros Hollows. Esses Hollows canibais são atraídos um para o outro, resultando em um Gillian. Após essa transformação, o Gillian pode evoluir mais duas vezes, primeiro em um Adjuchas e, finalmente, em um Vasto Lorde, desde que estejam reunidas certas condições.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 284, páginas 5-11 A evolução do Menos não é apenas dependente do Menos comer outro Hollows, mas também sobre a capacidade do Menos de evitar ser comido. Se outro Hollow consegue devorar até mesmo uma parte de seu corpo, a evolução torna-se impossível para aquele que foi ferido dessa maneira.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 285, página 7 Hollows da classe Menos são considerados tão perigosos que a Soul Society envia apenas as equipes de Shinigami altamente treinados para lidar com eles. Essas incursões parecem ser raras, no entanto, como Menos raramente deixam Hueco Mundo a não ser que sejam atraídos por grandes fontes de energia espiritual ou encorajados por outras forças. Existem três categorias de Menos: Gillian, Adjuchas e Vasto Lorde.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 197, páginas 16-17 Gillian Gillian (最下大虚 (ギリアン), girian; Japanese for "Grande Hollow Menor"), também chamado Menos Grande (Menos Grande (大虚 (メノスグランデ), menosu gurande; Espanhol para "Menos Grande", Japonês para "Oco Grande") são a primeira classe e mais fraca de todos Menos. Em termos humanos, eles seriam considerados soldados de infantaria. Há muitos deles, e todos eles são parecidos. Na Soul Society, eles são os "Menos", que são geralmente referidos nos livros didáticos. Gillians são enormes, mas eles são lentos e têm intelecto de besta. Qualquer nível de capitão Shinigami pode destruí-los com facilidade.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 197, página 15 Até o momento em que Rukia Kuchiki ajuda Ichigo Kurosaki, ela só tinha visto em tais livros, apesar de ter sido uma Shinigami por muitos anos. Gillians geralmente atacam em grupo, e um é poderoso o suficiente para ser um desafio para um tenente da Gotei 13. Gillians geralmente chegam no Mundo Humano através do uso de distorções espaciais chamada Kūmon (空門, lit. "Portão do Ar").Bleach mangá; Capítulo 45, página 2 * Aparência: Gillians são enormes Hollows monstros, pelo menos, equivalente a 2-6 andares de altura, facilmente superando até mesmo o maior padrão Hollow. Todos eles têm uma máscara branca com um nariz alongado. Seus corpos são cobertos da cabeça aos seus pés com uma cobertura preta que lembra um manto. Em torno de seu pescoço tem uma linha de picos brancos finos. Eles têm pés grandes e pontiagudos envoltos em ataduras brancas. Eles têm grandes mãos brancas com, afiadas unhas brancas longas, mas elas geralmente são escondidas dentro de sua capa, raramente reveladas ainda em combate. Eles têm línguas longas, capazes de quebrar uma máscara Hollow. * Habilidades Assinatura: Cero, Kūmon, Negación. * Evolução: Apesar de Gillians geralmente não ter personalidade para falar, o que os torna perigosos, já que eles não têm vontade própria, um dos muitos Hollows que o compõem pode ganhar o controle sobre a entidade recém-formada, refletida na máscara única que usa em comparação com um Gillian normal. Só estes Gillians variantes tem o potencial para evoluir para Menos da classe Adjuchas. A evolução é facilitada pela canibalização continuada de companheiros Hollows, mesmo outros Gillians.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 284, páginas 6-7 Aaroniero Arruruerie é o único Menos originalmente da classe Gillian ter alcançado o posto de Espada depois de se tornar um Arrancar. Adjuchas Adjuchas (中級大虚 (アジューカス), ajūkasu; Japonês para "Grande Hollow Intermediário") ou AdjucasBleach: THE REBOOTED SOULS, página 146 é a segunda classificação de Menos. Eles são menores do que Gillians e muito menos em número. Eles são muito mais inteligentes e mais fortes do que Gillians, e muitas vezes são os que lideram Gillians para a batalha.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 197, página 16 Adjuchas são geralmente criaturas solitárias, raramente se juntando em grupos. Eles são poderosos o suficiente para desafiar um capitão do Gotei 13. * Aparência: Adjuchas podem variar radicalmente na aparência, podendotomar a forma de humanóides volumosos, como a forma próxima de pantera de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. * Habilidades Assinatura: Cero, Garganta, Poderes & Habilidades Únicas. * Evolução: Menos da classe Adjuchas são muito menor em comparação com a população da classe Gillian, devido à raridade de qualquer um Hollow capaz de oprimir as muitas outras cavidades que compreendem o corpo de um Gillian. Além disso, os Adjuchas devem continuar a devorar Hollows, ou sua mente será absorvida pelos outros Hollows que compreendem sua forma, e vai revertê-lo em um Gillian. A subsequente falta de um indivíduo vai impedir o Gillian revertido de se tornar um Adjuchas novamente.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 284, páginas 8-9 Se qualquer parte de um Adjuchas é devorado, eles permanentemente cessam a evolução e possivelmente param de regredir em um Gillian, como os Adjuchas no grupo de Grimmjow pediu-lhe para comê-los para que não regredisse.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 285, página 7 Vasto Lorde Vasto Lorde (最上大虚 (ヴァストローデ), vasuto rōde; Japonês para "Hollow Maior") são a terceira classificação de Menos e o mais alto nível de evolução. Eles são Hollows extremamente pequenos, aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho que os seres humanos, e são muito raros em número. Diz-se que você pode contar o número inteiro dentro de Hueco Mundo, com apenas os dedos de sua mão. As capacidades de combate de um Vasto Lorde são superiores aos dos capitães do Gotei 13. * Aparência: Desconhecido. * Habilidades Assinatura: Desconhecido. Além da necessidade de canibalizar ainda mais Hollows, quaisquer requisitos especiais para a criação de um Vasto Lorde são desconhecidos. Tōshirō Hitsugaya especula se Sōsuke Aizen estava a ganhar mais de dez Arrancar a nível Vasto Lorde, Soul Society seria condenado.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 197, página 17 Dos Espada, só Tier Harribel foi confirmada para ter sido uma Vasto Lorde, no momento da sua contratação.Bleach anime; Episódio 284 Arrancar :Ver artigo principal: Arrancar Um Arrancar é um Hollow que retirou sua máscara, ganhando assim poderes semelhantes aos de um Shinigami. Vaizard :Ver artigo principal: Vaizard O Vaizard é um grupo de Shinigami que foram banidos da Soul Society após a obtenção de poderes Hollow.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 188, página 9 Categoria:Energias & Conceitos